VD Show
by ochiochio
Summary: Salah satu kehebohan dan kekonyolan yang terjadi di Gakuen Alice tiga belas tahun yang lalu...


A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

VD Show

By

Chiroo

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Prolog**

_Gakuen Alice_. Sekolah asrama elit yang berisi orang-orang jenius dengan berbagai macam kekuatan ajaib yang mereka miliki.

Keterisolirannya dari dunia luar serta ketatnya peraturan yang mengekang para murid sekolah ini, membuat mereka selalu mengekspresikan perasaan mereka secara berlebihan bahkan hampir mendekati garis ketidakwajaran, ketidaknormalan, ketidakbiasaan, ketidaksesuaian, dan berbagai ketidak-ketidak (?) lainnya yang menjurus pada satu arti yaitu "Lain daripada yang Lain" atau dapat disingkat "Aneh" (bagian mananya yang disingkat? =="), atau dalam bahasa aliennya (?) disebut "_FREAK_" yang merupakan kepanjangan dari "Ferilaku Remaja Edan Agak Konyol". (Jangan bilang saya memaksakan memakai kata "Ferilaku"nya, karena saya hanya terinspirasi dari lagu Budi "Doremi" yang pada not "Fa" memaksakan kalimat "Fastikan kau tetap menunggu" sebagai sambungannya ^=^)

Kenapa saya lebih menekankan pada remaja? Karena, ya memang golongan-golongan remaja inilah yang sering melakukan suatu hal yang berbau ketidak-ketidak (?) seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas.

Kalau saya mengambil _sample_ anak-anak, sepertinya itu terlalu kejam. Mereka belum tahu apa-apa, masih polos, bening, jernih, transparan, mengkilat, berkilau, bersih kesat dengan sekali usap, bersih bersinar _sunlight_! 'ting' ! (ah, maaf keseringan nonton iklan ^^)

Sedangkan orang-orang dewasa sudah bisa berpikir lebih rasional, bisa membedakan yang baik dan yang buruk, lebih berkepala dingin, dan selalu bertindak dengan perencanaan dan perhitungan yang matang. Yah, walaupun ada juga satu dua orang dewasa yang masih terbawa virus "Freak" mereka, mungkin itu salah satu akibat dari MRKB atau Masa Remaja Kurang Bahagia (versi remajanya MKKB—Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia)

Atas pertimbangan-pertimbangan itulah makanya saya menggunakan para remaja itu menjadi sorotan utama. Dan kenapa saya menyebut remaja-remaja tadi Edan dan Agak Konyol? Mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh memikirkan berbagai kelakuan mereka yang gila _bin_ edan, kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan ajaib saja sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat, berarti di dalam akal sakit 'kan? Kalau akal sudah sakit, jiwa juga ikut ketularan sakit. Jadilah sakit jiwa alias tidak waras alias gila alias EDAN. (Saya tidak mengatakan kalau para alice itu gila ya..)

Dan dari sekian banyak tingkah edan yang mereka perbuat, hampir sebagian besar tergolong dalam sesuatu yang konyol. Salah satunya itulah yang akan saya ceritakan dalam fic ini.

Oh! Sebagai pemberitahuan, saya tidak akan menceritakan _Gakuen Alice_ pada masa sekarang (maksudnya masanya Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, dkk), tapi kita akan berjalan **mundur**, **mundur**,**mundur**, **mundur**, **mundur**…'priit' **mundur**! 'priiiit' terus **mundur**! Yak! Stop! Hey stop aku bilang! Awas ! 'brak' "RIP seorang tukang bakso yang numpang lewat".

Wah, sepertinya tukang parkirnya tidak becus ya, bahkan kita masih **mundur**, saudara-saudara! Kali ini tidak berjalan **mundur** lagi tapi berenang **mundur**, pemirsa! Terus **mundur**, **mundur**, dan **mundur** dan… 'jdug' ah sepertinya sudah mentok ke dinding kolam.

Yap! Kita akan pindah lokasi ke tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sesuai dengan jumlah kata-kata "mundur" yang saya tulis dan saya _bold_ di atas. (silakan dihitung!)

Saya membutuhkan seorang _partner_ untuk bisa menjelajah ke masa itu. Seseorang dengan _alice_ _Time Slipper_ yang merupakan wali kelas _Special Ability Class_. Masa lalunya yang misterius (karena entah dia berasal dari zaman mana) serta mata sipitnya yang jarang—atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali—terlihat terbuka sudah menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini. Ya! Inilah dia Pak Nodacchi! Beri sambutan untuknya!

"Eh, Nodacchi kembali tuh!"

"Mana? Ah! Iya benar. Nodacchi…kyaaa!" 'gabruk'

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu keluyuran ke mana saja _sih_?" 'jdug'

"Bikin orang khawatir saja!" 'duesh'

"Adu-du-duuuh…maaf!" 'bruush'

"Kami kesepian tahu." 'bugh'

"Nodacchi bodoh!" '_kick_'

"A-anak-anak tolong tenang dulu!" 'krek'

"Hore! Nodacchi!" 'duagh'

"Dasar Nodacchi!" '_attack_'

~Lima menit kemudian~

**Nodacchi Beristirahat untuk Selamanya setelah Hidup 32 Tahun di Dunia**

(lihat jilid 5 chapter 25)

"Sambutan Penuh Cinta" dari murid-murid _Special Ability Class_ telah membuat Nodacchi "Melayang Penuh Kebahagiaan" ke alam baka sana, sehingga cerita ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Sekian. Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, yang tadi itu cuma bercanda saja _kok_ !" ujar Nodacchi kalem di atas kuburannya sambil memegang gelas keramik yang berisi teh panas dengan uap mengepul yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Awawawawa…. No-Nodacchi bangkit dari kubur! Gyaaaaa…!" teriak Mikan yang entah muncul dari mana.

Ah, sepertinya tidak jadi tamat, atau mungkin belum. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan! Tapi sebelum cerita ini semakin ngelantur tidak karuan, mari kita usir terlebih dahulu para serangga pengganggu itu ya! Hei kalian yang dari masa kini! Cepat pergi! Kalian tidak diperlukan di sini. Ini bukan cerita tentang kalian. Hush! Hush! Pshyuuuu~ 'Plak'! 'Plak'!

Ah, baiklah! Aku sudah membereskan mereka dengan _spray_ pembungkam serangga-serangga bodoh milik Hotaru dan pemukul lalat milik Subaru. (lihat jilid 9 chapter 48) Jadi, Pak noda, langsung saja kita "berwisata" ke masa 13 tahun yang lalu~

"Ah! Ya! Baiklah! Silakan masuk ke sini! Dan pilihlah kursi yang kamu suka. Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai."

Wah,wah… ternyata _alice_ Pak Noda sudah dimodifikasi dengan tampilan yang lebih _modern_. Kita tidak lagi harus berdiri di suatu ruang waktu yang aneh dan menonton dari jendela—atau lebih cocok disebut lubang—aneh yang dibuat oleh tangan Pak noda, tapi sekarang tampilannya sudah diubah menjadi bentuk bioskop, lengkap dengan kursi-kursi dan layar yang besar di depannya. Bahkan mesin _popcorn_ dan minumannya pun ada. Wah, ini bisa dijadikan BISNIS yang menghasilkan KEUNTUNGAN BESAR.

'Tring'

Eh? Barusan aku seperti merasakan kilatan mata dolar Hotaru.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Nah, pemirsa! Tirai layar bioskop sudah mulai terbuka dan mari kita saksikan "film"nya~

~~~~O0O~~~~

_Tiga belas tahun yang lalu…._

_Gakuen Alice_ tiga belas tahun yang lalu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Gakuen Alice_ saat ini. Baik itu dari segi letak dan bentuk bangunan maupun suasananya. Yah mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah para guru dan murid-murid yang ada di sana. Kalau kepala sekolah, jangan ditanya lagi, tentu saja masih tetap sama.

Udara musim dingin terasa masih berembus walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi salju yang menumpuk di mana-mana. Terlihat beberapa tanaman bunga-bungaan yang telah menampakkan kuncup kecilnya. Para burung pun ikut menyambut peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi ini dengan kicauan merdu mereka.

Namun, tidak terlihat satu pun manusia yang menikmati keindahan pagi yang menyegarkan ini. Kemanakah mereka semua? Pertanyaan yang bagus! Hm, mungkin pelajaran di kelas sudah mulai berlangsung, jadi semua guru dan murid sudah memulai aktivitas belajar mengajar mereka.

Baiklah! Mari kita lihat ke kelas-kelas! Pertama-tama kita kunjungi gedung bagian SD dulu ya!

Gedung SD kelas A. Penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang ramai. Seorang guru berdiri di depan kelas mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya yang mulai membuat keributan. Betul 'kan kubilang? Mereka ada di kelas. Nah mari kita beralih ke kelas B.

Gedung SD kelas B. Kosong. Hanya ada sederetan kursi dan meja yang tersusun rapi seperti belum tersentuh oleh "tangan-tangan jahat". Hm, kemana mereka? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa kompak tidak masuk kelas? Mencurigakan!

Baiklah kita tinggalkan keganjilan yang ada di kelas B tingkat dasar tadi dan mari kita pindah ke gedung SMP!

Lho? Ternyata di sini—gedung SMP—tidak jauh berbeda dengan di gedung SD kelas B tadi. Bahkan di sini semua kelasnya kosong. Tidak ada satu pun kelas yang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Jangankan murid-muridnya, gurunya saja tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Benar-benar mencurigakan! Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres.

Wah ternyata hal serupa pun terjadi di gedung SMA. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pasti kalian ingin bertanya begitu 'kan? Jangan tanyakan aku! Karena aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya penonton di sini (lupakan kalau aku adalah author fic ini!). Kalaupun kalian ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang! (begitulah kata ibuku) Jangan tanyakan kepada Inul yang bergoyang karena dia pasti akan bilang "bagai sayur tanpa garam" atau jangan pula kalian tanyakan pada si Oji yang sedang goyang gayung karena dia hanya ingin gayungnya bisa masuk ke _youtube_.

Ah! Maaf! Saya terbawa emosi.

Baiklah! Kita akan menyelidiki keganjilan yang terjadi di kelas B tingkat dasar, kelas-kelas di gedung SMP, dan di gedung SMA.

Pertama-tama, mari kita pindah ke— Ah! Tunggu dulu! Kembali! Kembali! Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang mencolok di salah satu ruang kelas gedung SMA. Ayo kamera arahkan ke tempat yang sebelumnya! Nah! Itu dia! Di-_zoom_ ya di-_zoom_ tolong mas _cameramen_!

Oh! Apa itu? Sebuah kalender. Salah satu tanggalnya diwarnai dengan spidol berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati. Mencolok sekali. Tanggal berapa itu? Oh! Tanggal 14. Tunggu! Bulan apa yang ditandai itu? Oh…ternyata Februari. Eh? 14 Februari? Bukannya itu hari— Ah! Tanggal berapa sekarang? Hmm…13 Februari. Pantas saja. Akhirnya semua teka-teki ini terjawab sudah. Jadi sudah jelas kemana kita akan menuju sekarang. Kita ke ruang KPK ! Eh, salah. Maksudnya, kita ke ruang PKK !

Eits, sebentar! Tadi aku melihat ada dua sosok yang sepertinya kukenal. Nah! Itu dia! Ayo ikuti dia!

~~~~O0O~~~~

"Hei, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berseragam SMA kepada gadis di sampingnya yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Matanya yang beriris merah darah memandang lurus ke depan sambil menyejajarkan langkah dengan orang di sampingnya. Helaian rambut sebahunya yang hitam legam menari-nari tersapu angin yang berembus di sekelilingnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku mau ke kelasnya Naru, Kak Kaoru. Kemarin dia telah mengambil barangku diam-diam. Dia itu memang suka sekali membuat ulah," jawab gadis satunya lagi yang berada di samping gadis berambut hitam—yang dipanggil Kaoru olehnya—tadi. Iris coklat madunya memancarkan aura kekesalan, tentu saja bukan ditujukan pada wanita di sebelahnya.

'Syuut'

Tiba-tiba Kaoru menarik rambut coklat panjang tergerai wanita itu yang berjalan tergesa-gesa seolah menghindari sesuatu. Tentu saja, berkat tarikan Kaoru, langkah wanita itu terhenti mendadak dan mengaduh kecil. "Aww! Aduh, ada apa lagi, kak?"

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Yuka! Jelas-jelas gedung SMP sudah lewat. Ini _sih_ arah ke _Central Town_ 'kan? Atau kau sudah mulai buta arah, hm?" balas Kaoru dengan tatapan menyelidik dan menyindir yang ia tujukan kepada wanita dihadapannya—yang ia panggil Yuka.

"Ah, eh, ng, a-aku—, ah! Iya! Tadi Naru bilang dia sedang ada di _Central Town_, makanya aku bermaksud menemuinya di sana." Yuka berusaha memastikan Kaoru, namun wajah kikuknya tetap tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Oh, begitu. Aku ikut denganmu saja kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu di sana."

"Memang kakak mau beli apa?" tanya Yuka basa-basi walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mulai cemas.

"Aku ingin membeli **COKLAT**. Besok _kan_ hari _**VALENTINE**_. Aku ingin membuat **COKLAT** dan memberikannya kepada orang yang **KUCINTAI**." Kaoru memasang senyuman 'tak berdosa setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menusuk-nusuk Yuka tepat sasaran.

"Ng, oh, begitu ya? Benar juga," jawab Yuka dengan sedikit gelisah karena merasa niat aslinya sudah terbongkar oleh Kaoru.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut membeli **COKLAT**, Yuka? Mungkin ada **SESEORANG** yang ingin kauberikan **COKLAT** sebagai **UNGKAPAN PERASAANMU**, hm?" Kaoru semakin memojokkan Yuka dengan serangan kalimat "maut"nya itu.

"Arrggh! Oke! Oke! Baiklah! Kau menang, kak Kaoru! Aku memang mau ke _Central Town_ bukan untuk menemui Naru, tapi untuk membeli COKLAT yang akan kubuat menjadi COKLAT _VALENTINE_ PENUH CINTA dan akan kuberikan kepada ORANG YANG KUCINTAI. Puas?" Akhirnya pertahanan Yuka pun runtuh berkat serangan-serangan maut Kaoru sehingga dia pun membeberkan kebenaran yang tadi ia tutup-tutupi dalam satu helaan napas dan wajah berapi-api.

"Khuhuhu…. Kau lucu sekali, Yuka! Lihat wajahmu sekarang, hahaha.." Kaoru begitu puas mengerjai adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang sekarang sedang berasap-asap dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan kesal.

Sambil terus tertawa, Kaoru menarik tangan Yuka dan kembali berjalan ke _Central Town_. Sedangkan Yuka hanya pasrah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan disertai cibiran-cibiran kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hah~ Persahabatan memang bagai kedondong—ups, ralat! Bagai kepompong maksudnya. Ya, tadi itu dua sahabat yang berbeda umur, berbeda sikap, berbeda sifat, berbeda habitat (?), dan banyak perbedaan lainnya namun memiliki perasaan saling melengkapi. Kaoru Igarashi dan Yuka Azumi. Siapa sangka persahabatan mereka berdua telah menghubungkan benang merah di antara anak mereka nantinya.

Ah, kembali ke masalah pertama tadi. Misteri mengapa kelas B tingkat dasar, kelas-kelas di gedung SMP, dan gedung SMA terlihat 'tak berpenghuni akan segera terjawab jika kita mengikuti kedua orang tadi.

Hari ini, H-1 _Valentine Day_, wajar apabila kelas-kelas yang berisi para remaja bisa kosong (aku memasukkan kelas B tingkat dasar sebagai golongan kelas remaja karena hampir sebagian besar dari mereka memang sedang dalam masa peralihan dari anak-anak menuju remaja 'kan?). Ini disebabkan virus "_FREAK_" yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya di awal cerita tadi.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tradisi merayakan _Valentine_ di _Gakuen Alice_ memang dipenuhi oleh unsur "_FREAK_" tersebut. Di hari sebelum datangnya hari _Valentine_ itu, sudah pasti para remaja sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan "tetek bengek" untuk menyambut hari "penuh cinta" itu.

Para remaja perempuan sibuk mempersiapkan coklat "ajaib" mereka, sementara para remaja laki-laki sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian dan benteng pertahanan yang kokoh (?) untuk menghadapi "peperangan" di hari "penuh sial" bagi mereka itu. Mari kita tinggalkan para remaja laki-laki yang sedang dirundung duka itu, dan kita fokuskan pada para remaja perempuan yang sudah mulai melancarkan misi "spektakuler" mereka.

Hari-hari menjelang _Valentine_ ini, hanya ada dua tempat yang sudah pasti dipenuhi para remaja perempuan itu. _Central Town_ dan ruang PKK.

Ayo kita ikuti Yuka dan Kaoru tadi ke _Central Town_ untuk memastikan bahwa pemikiranku di atas itu benar.

~~~~O0O~~~~

_Cetral Town_

'Wa..wa..wa..wa..wa..'

"Gyaaa…aku yang duluan memesannya. Berikan!" 'brak' 'bruk'

"Psst, bagaimana barang pesananku kemarin? Ada?"

"Tenang saja. Kami masih punya beberapa buah lagi. Psst, jangan bilang-bilang pihak sekolah kalau kau mendapatkannya dari sini ya!"

"Ugyaaa…ini milikku!"

"Aku mau yang itu! Kemarikan!"

Nah! Seperti yang aku katakana. Saat ini _Central Town_ merupakan 'sarang'nya para remaja perempuan yang kerasukan setan "FREAK_"_. Dimana-mana yang terlihat hanya perempuan. Perempuan! Perempuan! Perempuan, saudara-saudara! (sengaja diulang biar lebih mendramatisir). Dan toko yang paling banyak dikerumuni para setan itu tentu saja toko coklat dan toko yang menjual ramun-ramuan 'spesial' _limited edition_ khusus hari _Valentine_, seperti pil guna-guna, pil penurut, pil sang ratu, pil jadi kodok, pil hidung babi, bahkan pil KB pun ada, eits bukan pil KB—Keluarga Berencana—yang itu, tapi pil KB ini pil Kentut Bau! Ckckck, benar-benar mereka ini, benar-benar EDAN.

Di beberapa toko, terjadi perkelahian sengit di antara perempuan-perempuan itu yang saling berebut "harta karun" mereka. Ada juga yang memilih jalan belakang dengan melakukan transaksi gelap bersama seorang "calo" (?).

Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Kaoru dan Yuka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka juga ada di sini? Ah itu dia! Oh, ternyata Kaoru adalah salah satu yang melakukan transaksi gelap dengan bantuan "calo". Yah, wajar _sih_ kalau seorang Kaoru yang "seperti itu" melakukan hal "seperti itu", dia _kan _memang "seperti itu". (silakan terjemahkan sendiri maksudnya )

"Hoi, Yuka! Kau sudah selesai beli coklatnya?" teriak Kaoru sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yuka yang baru saja keluar dari toko coklat di seberang Kaoru berdiri. Yuka yang merasa dipanggil, segera berjalan menghampiri Kaoru dengan langkah besar-besar dan langsung menyikut Kaoru menjauhi kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka.

"Psst! Kak, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu kalau aku juga membeli coklat," bisik Yuka pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya setelah berhasil menemukan tempat yang lumayan sepi. Namun, matanya masih waspada mengawasi kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendekat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha…Yuka, sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Ini tentang _Valentine_, Yuka! Aku tahu ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagimu membuat coklat untuk seseorang di usiamu yang sudah enam belas tahun, tapi sama sepertimu, mereka juga hanya memikirkan tentang coklat mereka dan tidak akan memperhatikan apakah yang lain membuat coklat atau coklat apa yang mereka buat atau siapa yang akan mereka berikan. Jadi santai saja, Yuka!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu! Aku yang baru pertama kali membuat coklat di saat aku sudah menginjak bangku SMA tidak akan bisa dibandingkan denganmu yang empat tahun lebih tua dariku sehingga empat kali lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini," jawab Yuka dengan nada menyindir.

"Jangan bilang aku TUA, bocah! Aku baru hidup dua puluh tahun tahu. Kau akan menyesal telah mengucapkan itu, Yuka. Ayo kita ke ruang PKK~ ! " Kaoru menampakkan wajah iblisnya ketika mendengar kata-kata "TUA" yang meluncur dari mulut Yuka, dan masih dengan senyuman penuh misteri dia langsung menyeret Yuka—yang mulai memucat karena merasakan firasat buruk—ke ruang PKK untuk memasak coklat mereka.

Ruang PKK

Dalam bayangan setiap orang, ketika kita memasuki ruang PKK pasti yang terlihat adalah uap-uap panas masakan yang mengepul dan warna warni masakan atau minuman yang menarik, lalu terdengar suara gesekan alat-alat memasak, dan juga tercium aroma masakan yang lezat dan menggungah selera. Apalagi jika di hari menjelang _Valentine_, dimana para perempuan pasti memasak coklat untuk orang yang terkasih. Aroma coklat yang manis seketika akan menyeruak ketika kita membuka pintu masuk ruang PKK tadi. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku di sini. Di sini _Gakuen Alice_ _lho_~

Kaoru dan Yuka yang sudah kembali ke gedung SMA, sekarang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang PKK yang terbuka. Kaoru yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, hanya memasang wajah datar. Sementara Yuka, dia melongo dengan tidak anggunnya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Bahkan bulu kuduknya sempat merinding ketika aura gelap dan penuh kegilaan menyambutnya dari dalam ruang PKK tersebut.

"I-ini bukan ruang PKK, tapi SARANG PENYIHIR !" teriak Yuka histeris.

Yah, bagaimanapun reaksi Yuka memang sangat wajar untuk orang yang baru pertama kali melihat kondisi ruangan itu di hari seperti ini. Di sana para murid perempuan sedang sibuk meracik coklat "maut" mereka disertai seringaian-seringaian iblis yang menakutkan. Bahkan mereka yang memiliki _alice_ yang bisa menciptakan masakan-masakan aneh sedang serius-seriusnya merapalkan mantra pada coklat di hadapan mereka.

Sungguh! Mereka semua benar-benar telah terjangkit virus "_FREAK_" tingkat tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari tingkat kecamatan bahkan provinsi! Ini tingkat DEWA !

"Ayo, Yuka! Kau mau masak coklat 'kan? Hiraukan saja mereka!" Kaoru kembali menyeret Yuka yang tadi mematung ke salah satu meja kosong di sudut ruangan ini.

Sambil tetap berusaha menghiraukan para "penyihir" di sekelilingnya, Yuka mulai berkonsentrasi membuat coklat perdana miliknya. Sepertinya Yuka yang masih polos ini tidak pernah punya niat untuk membuat coklat-coklat aneh seperti yang sedang di buat oleh perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya. Dia hanya akan membuat coklat "kebahagiaan" untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Berbeda dengan Yuka, Kaoru sepertinya memiliki niat yang bertolakbelakang dengannya. Coba saja ingat ketika dia di _Central Town_ tadi, dia membeli barang gelap dari calo, 'kan? Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membuat coklat yang "biasa-biasa" saja. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum penuh misteri saja, niat buruknya sudah tergambar jelas.

"Ah Yuka, kau membuat coklat biasa-biasa saja ya? Tidak asik," ujar Kaoru sambil mengintip coklat Yuka yang sedang dilumerkan.

"Memangnya kakak membuat coklat apa?" tanya Yuka dengan bodohnya sembari melirik bahan-bahan masakan yang tergeletak di meja masak Kaoru. Di sana dia melihat ada bungkus coklat _block_, ada coklat bubuk, susu bubuk, mentega, gula. Hmm, kurang lebih sama seperti yang ada di mejanya saat itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ada dua benda yang mencurigakan di sana. Dua buah botol kecil seperti botol untuk bubuk merica yang berisi butiran-butiran kecil seperti telur cicak, yang satu berwarna kuning dan satunya lagi hijau. Oh, tunggu! Di sana ada _label_nya.

Botol dengan butiran kuning:

**PIL BUDAK PIYO. Satu butir saja dan dia akan menjadi budak dengan kostum ayam! Note: Si pemakannya akan mengeluarkan suara "piyo" setiap kali berbicara.**

Botol dengan butiran hijau:

**PIL PANGERAN KODOK. Ubahlah dia menjadi kodok dan berikan putri yang akan menciumnya.**

"Rahasia~," jawab Kaoru sambil memasang senyuman misterius dan kembali mengaduk-aduk coklat lelehnya dengan "semangat".

'Aku turut berbelasungkawa untuk orang-orang yang akan menerima coklat buatan Kaoru. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menghentikan sahabatku yang sedang dipenuhi "kebahagiaan" ini,' batin Yuka di dalam hati sambil melihat Kaoru yang sedang memasak sambil bersenandung ria.

Begitulah kira-kira suasana ruang PKK alias "sarang penyihir" pada H-1 lebaran—eh _Valentine_ maksudku. Kita tidak perlu menggrebek ruang PKK di gedung SD dan juga SMP karena kurasa atmosfernya kurang lebih sama dengan di sini. Semua berlomba-lomba mempersembahan coklat "terbaik" mereka dengan berbagai macam niat busuk dibaliknya.

_Valentine _memang menjadi hari yang dinantikan para perempuan di _Gakuen Alice_ ini, tapi menjadi hari yang paling dihindari para laki-lakinya. Di hari itulah virus "_FREAK_" menyebar luas bahkan berkembang biak dengan pesatnya tanpa fertilisasi sekalipun. Virus itu membelah diri layaknya _Amoeba_, menyengat layaknya _Insecta_, terbang melayang layaknya _Aves_, berenang layaknya _Pisces_, melata layaknya _Reptilia_, bahkan menyusui (?) layaknya _Mamalia_. Lho? Lho? Kita lagi belajar Biologi ya? Jadi kangen~

'Ngiung..ngiung..ngiung..ngiung.."

Ah, stop! Sirine pertanda cerita ini mulai ngelantur sudah berbunyi. Jadi kita sudahi saja sampai di sini. Ngelanturnya yang disudahi ya, bukan ceritanya. Ceritanya _mah_ masih lanjut neng~

Langit mulai meredup. Matahari telah bersembunyi di bagian belahan bumi lainnya. Kesunyian mulai menghampiri gedung-gedung sekolah. Para pejuang "cinta" kita telah kembali ke gua kediaman mereka.

Ruang PKK yang tadi dipenuhi para remaja perempuan "_FREAK_" telah kembali sunyi seperti hari-hari biasanya. Walaupun aura gelap masih ada yang tersisa di sana, namun setidaknya kondisinya tidaklah separah tadi siang.

Yuka dan Kaoru yang merupakan orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruang PKK masih menyusuri jalan setapak menuju asrama mereka sambil menjinjing keranjang yang berisi coklat "karya"nya. Udara malam yang dingin membelai kulit, membuat mereka sedikit menggigil dan mulai mempercepat langkah kaki mereka sebelum udara semakin dingin.

Yuka yang malam itu sedang ketiban sial tidak melihat adanya akar pepohonan yang terjulur dan mencuat keluar dari permukaan tanah di depannya. Alhasil, dengan langkahnya yang tadi tergesa-gesa, dia pun tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur ke depan membuat keranjang coklat di tangannya terlepas dari genggaman. Sebuah kotak coklat menggelinding keluar dari keranjang itu dan berhenti tepat di samping kaki Kaoru yang sedang berdiri menatap Yuka sambil menahan tawanya.

"Uuuugh…. Akar sialan!" keluh Yuka sambil meringis memegangi lututnya yang sedikit memar.

"Pfft..puh..,"

"Kalau mau tertawa, ya tertawa saja!" Yuka pun kesal melihat Kaoru yang hanya mentapnya sambil menahan tawa bukannya membantunya berdiri.

"Hahaha… jangan merajuk seperti itu! Bisa-bisa nanti coklat buatanmu jadi bukan coklat 'kebahagiaan' lagi, tapi jadi coklat 'kesialan' _lho_. _Kan_ kasihan kalau 'Pak Guru'mu itu menerimanya," ucap Kaoru sambil memungut kotak coklat Yuka yang jatuh menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

Yuka ternyata tidak memperhatikan Kaoru, dalam penerangan yang agak redup itu dia malah sibuk meraba-raba hamparan tanah di sekitarnya, mencari-cari coklatnya yang tidak ia sadari sudah berada di tangan Kaoru. Kaoru pun berjalan mendekati Yuka lalu menyerahkan kotak coklat yang ia pegang kepada Yuka sambil tersenyum misterius.

Yuka yang menyadari senyuman aneh itu awalnya sempat merinding dan berpikir ada yang tidak beres. Tapi, ia hiraukan firasatnya itu dan segera mengambil kotak coklat miliknya dari tangan Kaoru.

"Ayo cepat Yuka! Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang ke asrama dan segera tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang 'menyenangkan' _lho_~" ujar Kaoru kemudian sambil berjalan mendahului Yuka yang masih terduduk di belakangnya.

Setelah membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di roknya, Yuka segera berlari menyusul Kaoru menuju asrama. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Dia tidak sabar untuk menyerahkan coklat buatannya kepada orang yang dicintainya.

**To be continued…..**

Yahaaa….

Akhirnya dipublish juga fic yg satu ini, padahal rencananya dulu aku mau ngeluarin fic ini pas hari valentine, tapi berhubung aku jarang ada waktu menjelang hari H nya ditambah ide cerita yang tiba-tiba mentok, jadilah fic ini terbengkalai beberapa bulan dalam bntuk draft stengah jadi.

Sebenarnya aku juga mau ngbikin fic ini oneshot aja, tapi aku cut dijadiin dua part karna ide yg mentok itu ada dibgian part 2nya itu loh..

Ini fic paling ngasal yg pernah aku buat, critanya ga jelas alurnya kemana-mana, ga ada seninya banget deh, jadi harap maklum aja deh

Niatnya bikin yg humor tpi ga ksampaian, akhirnya jadi garing krenyes-krenyes..

Okelah ditunggu aja klanjutannya, kalo aku lagi mood, haha…

Thanks for your review, if you want…


End file.
